


Она пока не в курсе (но очень скоро поймет)

by allla5960



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Russian Youtube
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алине шестнадцать, она умеет ровно красить глаза и позировать перед камерой. Алина веселая, смешная, красивая, снимает видео для ютуба; Алину, знаете ли, любят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она пока не в курсе (но очень скоро поймет)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 400 слов ради шиппа, невычитано, сумбурно, на скорую руку, чтобы не перешли в разряд я_хотела_их_но_никак_не_доберусь, есть сиквел; 
> 
> Пре-гет, вроде Алина-центрик, чуток психологической мути, завязка на осознании отношений друг к другу, РПС соответственно и ООС;
> 
> Техническое:  
> Алина Солопова - блоггерша, модель, на нынешний момент ей 17 (в августе исполнилось), таймлан же зима 2014-2015, так как именно тогда проходили съемки клипа Нутеки - Дни километры, в котором снялись и Дима, и Алина.   
> Дима Ермузевич - блоггер, модель, чуть старше Алины, хотя я прописала им разрыв в один класс, на деле не знаю, закончили ли они вообще школу. 
> 
> Насчет шиппа:  
> Я все ещё умиляюсь с Ивангай/Марьяна Ро, но до них все руки не доходят. Этих вообще случайно разглядела в каком-то паблике, не смотрела этих блоггеров до последних дней. Привлекло то, что мальчик из Гомеля. Сама не из Гомеля, но самый популярный беларус ютуба, интересненько.   
> Короче, ходят слухи, что эти двое встречаются, но вроде как неофициально. Фоток и видео у них достаточно, я ушла в шипперы. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZRgnjC44kw (его влог с ней)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9a7-mg4z2k (клип, в котором они снимались)  
> (первые попавшиеся их совместные фотки)  
> https://cs7064.vk.me/c540103/v540103169/29706/-dmtg4LHK8A.jpg  
> https://cs7064.vk.me/c540103/v540103169/299c3/uIqNHIwnnyg.jpg  
> https://cs7064.vk.me/c540103/v540103169/29b2e/h_BgyXv0QrM.jpg  
> https://cs7064.vk.me/c540103/v540103169/29b37/_3F6mDJ2

Алине шестнадцать, она умеет ровно красить глаза и позировать перед камерой. Алина веселая, смешная, красивая, снимает видео для ютуба; Алину, знаете ли, любят. 

Ее заметили в тринадцать, скульптурное личико с огромными голубыми глазами — выкуси, Белоснежка из Диснея. Съемки (почти) не в ущерб учебе, легкая зависть подружек, дорогая косметика в подарок от журнала. Алине нравится, увлекает, но не больше, конечно; Алина, знаете ли, с головой на плечах. 

Алина регистрируется на ютубе намеренно, _чтобы стать видеоблоггером_. У Алины выходит как-то больно просто, легко и без особой работы над собой; в Алину, знаете ли, сложно не влюбиться. 

Алине шестнадцать, она отвечает на сообщения в сети, в том числе и Ермузевичу. Ее увлекает тема тусовки лакшери блоггеров, она цепляется за эту мысль, рассматривая фотки Зои Сагг, и отправляет Диме смайлик; Алина, знаете ли, не умеет жить без навязчивых идей. 

Алине шестнадцать, у нее пару съемок в месяц и обычная жизнь десятиклассницы. У Алины на уме стильные луки, подружки, красивые фотки в инстаграм и немного продвижения собственной карьеры, — _это ведь так весело, получать деньги за приключения_ ; Алина, знаете ли, любит приключения. 

Алине шестнадцать, и она считает Диму Ермузевича симпатичным. А девчонку с его канала страшненькой. Она хмурится этой мысли, потому что ей шестнадцать и _«мальчики это после»_ ; Алине, знаете ли, ещё рановато западать на кого-то на полном серьезе. 

Алине шестнадцать, она складывает вещи в сумку и гуглит географию Беларуси. Дима пишет ей постоянно и рассказывает о том, как прошел его день; Дима довольно мил, даже в окошке скайпа. Алина думает, что, — возможно, может быть, не точно, — она бы прогулялась с ним по Минску без парня, который снимает клип для Нутеки; Алине, знаете ли, свойственно проникаться симпатией ко всем подряд.

~

Диме семнадцать, у него довольно навороченная камера, крутой плейлист в телефоне и похожая на Алинину жизнь. Он снимает видео, дурачится и заканчивает одиннадцатый класс. Пару сотен (тысяч) девчонок пишут ему признания в любви в личку и пару десятков фотографов шлют приглашения на съемки. Это все очень лестно, но он выбирает съемки клипа и встречу с давней сетевой подругой — приятное с полезным. 

Диме семнадцать, он обнимает Алину без единой пошлой мысли и шутит точь-в-точь как в сети парой дней раньше; Дима, знаете ли, не видит ничего странного, в том, что Алина, проехав сутки на поезде, зарывается носом в опушку его куртки и прижимается всем телом.

~

Алине шестнадцать.

(не тот ли это возраст?)


End file.
